


Два первых

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Это свидание. Это совершенно точно свидание. Во всяком случае, это похоже на него больше, чем что-либо в жизни Стива.





	Два первых

**Author's Note:**

> по командному запросу на стесняющегося Стива

Это свидание. Это совершенно точно свидание. Во всяком случае, это похоже на него больше, чем что-либо в жизни Стива.

Утром Баки передал ему записку с адресом и быстро поцеловал в щеку. Через секунду скрипнула дверь и переговорная начала заполняться людьми. Баки тенью скользнул в дальний угол, и хотя, строго говоря, ему не положено было находиться здесь, он до конца совещания не покидал своего поста. Его присутствие успокаивало и раззадоривало одновременно. Стив говорил меньше, прямее держал спину и ни с кем не спорил – ставил перед фактом, сообщая свое – окончательное – решение. Даже старшим по званию. Командиры краснели, кривились, но соглашались. «Смотри, Баки, каким я стал». Лишь вернувшись в свою комнату, он обнаружил, что все это время сжимал записку в кулаке, и бумага измята так, что надпись едва можно разобрать.

Это свидание, и Стив тщательно готовился к нему. Он отгладил и без того безупречно ровные стрелки на форменных брюках и зачесал назад вечно лезшую в глаза челку. Думал, не прихватить ли с собой шоколад и вино, но весь шоколад из пайка они давно съели, и Баки не любил заниматься сексом пьяным. Стив затянул потуже галстук и подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале, как делал Баки, когда собирался на танцы, убедившись, что в его исполнении это выглядит еще глупей, чем со стороны. И все же Стив не мог сдержать улыбки.

Когда-то давно, в первый раз, он боялся. Они были всем друг для друга много лет, между ними не осталось места секретам или стыду, но когда Баки впервые поцеловал его, Стив не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Он хватался за Баки как утопающий, будто одним поцелуем пытался получить все. Стив чувствовал, как изгибалась спина Баки, наклонившегося к нему, – можно было нащупать каждый позвонок, и как начали сокращаться перенапряженные мышцы под его руками. И все равно Баки не отступил, пока Стив сам не отпустил его. 

Стив помнил, как сидел потом на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон, натянув его до самых ключиц, и пересчитывал заштопанные дыры. Баки раздевался, отвернувшись лицом к стене, но Стив не мог заставить себя взглянуть на него. Он пропустил момент, когда Баки сел на край кровати; скрипнули пружины, щеку обожгло горячее дыхание:

– Стив.

В голосе Баки слышалась игривая улыбка, он потянул одеяло на себя, раз, другой, но так и не смог стянуть его со Стива.

– Стиви, я здесь, - добавил он мягче.

В том-то и беда. Стив не боялся быть избитым или даже умереть в подворотне, но не мог и представить, что будет, если Баки, тот самый, что влюбляет в себя всех вокруг, коснется его впалой груди и выступающих ребер. Но именно этот тихий утешающий шепот вывел его из ступора. Стиву было страшно, но страх для него всегда – призыв к действию. Он схватил Баки за руку и резко, почти грубо, потянул к себе и прижал его к постели. Сил Стива, конечно, не хватило бы, но Баки позволил ему это, как позволил сделать с собой все, на что хватило небогатой фантазии, а потом и уложить на свое плечо. Стив еще долго лежал в темноте и едва мог вздохнуть под тяжестью его тела. Он смотрел в темноту и думал, что костлявое плечо способно оставить на щеке синяк, если Баки пролежит так всю ночь. Что Баки было просто любопытно или не с кем, раз он решился лечь с ним в постель. Стив прижался губами к горячему и влажному от пота лбу. Кем бы они ни были, каким бы ни был Стив, это Баки, его Баки, а значит, все серьезно. 

Все его сомнения давно рассеялись, и новый первый раз после сыворотки Стив ждал с нетерпением. Когда он обивал пороги призывных пунктов, думал о тысячах людей, убитых в Европе. Падая в грязь на полосе препятствий в лагере Лихай, он вспоминал об отце. Под лязг створок капсулы Говарда Старка он звал мать. Но когда стихли щелчки фотокамер, закончилась череда допросов, и Стив остался наедине с собой, он все еще недоверчиво рассматривал вздувшиеся мышцы и думал о Баки. Об их ночах в бруклинской квартире, о заштопанном одеяле и о собственной впалой груди, так не совпадающей с подтянутым телом Баки. Теперь все будет иначе, пусть Стив и не знал – как.

Стив добрался до гостиницы быстрее, чем ожидал. Он застал Баки в коридоре, когда тот уже входил в их номер. На этаже было пусто, поэтому Стив подошел к нему и коснулся плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание. Баки обернулся с вежливой вопросительной улыбкой. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы в его взгляде вспыхнула искра узнавания, но этого хватило, чтобы вся жизнь Стива обратилась в пепел. Баки вел его к кровати, а Стив не мог отделаться от мысли, его ли тот желал этой ночью.

Баки стоял перед ним на коленях на кровати.

– Хвастайся, – улыбнулся он.

Баки переминался в нетерпении с ноги на ногу, его пальцы выкручивали пуговицы на рубашке Стива, мяли идеально отглаженный воротник. Он потянул его за руку, увлекая к себе, не рассчитав силы, сам повалился на постель, но Стив не сдвинулся с места. Он хотел бы коснуться Баки, прижать его к себе, утонуть в нем, как раньше, но его собственные руки казались слишком большими, а тело неповоротливым. Стив без труда мог пробить стену, завязать в узел ствол винтовки и нормально дышать в предгрозовой духоте, но какое это имеет значение, если Баки не узнает его.

– Эй, – позвал Баки. Он держал лицо Стива в своих ладонях. – Ты чего, Стив? Это же я.

– А я? – выдохнул Стив.

– А ты – это ты. Надо привыкнуть. Почему ты никак не даешь мне начать привыкать? – И он увлек Стива в поцелуй.

Позже Баки сонно потягивался в его объятьях.

– Боже, почему с тобой так хорошо... – сладко протянул он.

Стив мягко усмехнулся ему в плечо:

– Это же я.


End file.
